Open Your Eyes
Open Your Eyes is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located on Silvergleam Terrace within the Theoscaldia Palace in the Kingdom of Tantal. It features a conversation between Mòrag and Zeke on the nature of loyalty and patriotism. The two options to select are "Without a doubt." and "Would you not?", the former one ending with Zeke and Mòrag agreeing. Introduction Zeke :"So how d'you like this palace, eh? Just as good as your Ardainian one." Mòrag :"For a man who abandoned his country, you're certainly proud of it." Zeke :"Hey. That's a low blow." Mòrag :"Do you think you'll return for good someday?" Zeke :"...That's a toughie." Mòrag :"What is it that's stopping you?" Zeke :"Hey, Mòrag. Is your country important to you?" Mòrag :"That was kind of out of the blue..." Zeke :"Come on, just tell me. Would you protect your country over anything else in the world?" Option 1 (Brighid Trust +100, Pandoria Trust +100) Mòrag :"Without a doubt. Why do you ask?" Zeke :"Well, I mean... As a prince, of course you're gonna want to protect your country and your people. But...is that really enough?" Mòrag :"What do you mean?" Zeke :"This world, it's stretched to its limit. We've both seen that on our travels." Mòrag :"..." Zeke :"Now, my old man, he closed off our country from the outside world. Why? To protect his people. But that's not a real solution. That's just running away from reality. Maybe you can protect your own people like that, for a while. But when the world ends, you're just as dead. I just couldn't bring myself to agree with the way he does things." Mòrag :"And...that's why you left?" Zeke :"Yeah... If I can use my power to help save the world, even a little... I figured, that's what I have to do. Help the people who need it. Of course, I was younger then, with naive ambitions. In the end, I just wound up learning how powerless I really am." Mòrag :"But you haven't given up yet, have you? You're still trying to save the world." Zeke :"Course I am. If you don't have the power, you gotta try even harder. If you can't do it alone, then you gotta find some friends to back you up. Mòrag. You're one of those people, right? Someone I can count on." Mòrag :"Haha... I'm with you, Zeke." Option 2 (Brighid Trust +100, Pandoria Trust +100) Mòrag :"Would you not? Wishing to protect your country is both a natural impulse and a duty, is it not?" Zeke :"That's the one! That's exactly what my old man used to say. But...is that really enough?" Mòrag :"What do you mean?" Zeke :"This crazy world's right at its limit. If it carries on like this, it's done for. My old man... He chose to close his eyes to the outside world and only think of the safety of our country." Mòrag :"A king's duty is to protect his nation. I don't think I can blame him for the choice he made." Zeke :"Well, yeah... But is it really OK to just think of yourself? Can you really be happy when you're shut up in your own world like that? If we carry on like this, our whole world has had it. And you can't have a country without a world. That's why his attitude drove me crazy. Sitting doing nothing as the whole shebang falls down... That's no way for anyone to live. I can't just give up on the future like that. That's why I left Tantal. And that's why I can't go back, not until the world is safe." Mòrag :"Hahah... You're a remarkably straightforward man. Honestly, I'm a little jealous of the way you can follow your heart so freely." Zeke :"Hey, what are you saying? It's not like it's hard. You should try it yourself - just say what you think!" Mòrag :"Hah... Straightforward guys like you and Rex are all very well, but I think someone needs to attend to the finer details." Zeke :"Jeez, you let me have it with both barrels there... But thanks." Mòrag :"You can count on me for that, Zeke!" Category:Kingdom of Tantal Heart-to-Hearts Category:Zeke Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mòrag Heart-to-Hearts